Moving to Dreams
by wildstar25
Summary: A young girl doesn't want to move. She escapes into a fun world with her cat to defeat the house ruler and make sure that she can stay in her home town with her friends.


I sat on a box covered floor in my PJs; my short brown hair is a mess and a large pout on my face. "I'm not going! You can't make me!" I argued to my wicked mother who stood at my doorway. Her eyes were squinting from the brightness of the sunrise; it was about five in the morning.

"It's too late to complain now; the movers are going to be here in an hour. Get the last of your closet together." She sighed in a stern tone and turned into the hall way, she mumbled something about breakfast before she walked downstairs. I could care less about breakfast right now. I was soon to be moving out of the home I grew up in to a stupid house in a town three hours away. It sucked! I got up off the floor and closed the blinds on my window; I then proceeded to my closet.

"Not mine anymore…" I spat at the almost empty space, only a few sweaters were hanging from the closet's rack. With a scowl on my face I took the sweaters of their hangers and threw them into the closest open box. I found a stray lid and placed it on the open box. I gazed at the brown cardboard box with displeasure, why did I have to move? Why couldn't another family get sent away? Why did it have to be me? Angry questions buzzed in my head for a split second, the next, out of pure rage, I kicked the box. It fell to its side and all the sweaters and other objects I packed in it fell to the floor. I yelled furiously hopping on one foot and holding my other in pain. I slipped and fell to my hard wood floor. Luckily my head landed on a pillow I was going to bring into the car with me on the trip. I gave a sigh as small tears tinkled down the side of my face. My dark grey-blue and white cat walked into my room, probably curious about what the noise was. He walked up to my face and rubbed him nose against my cheek. Before he ran away I grabbed him and pulled him close to me chest. I started to cry as my cat purred deeply. I had heard my mom call something from downstairs but I didn't feel like answering her; instead I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "I wish I didn't have to move. I wish I could just stay here, with all my friends, and my room, and my…" I trailed off into a long list in my mind. Everything here was perfect, moving is just ruining everything. I took some more deep breaths and everything just started to fade away.

My cat gave a meow that woke me up. My head jumped quickly from the pillow I was resting on. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "I must have fallen asleep." I murmured to myself. I got up as my cat was meowing franticly and running around me. "Calm down buddy!" I nudged him away with my foot and called for my mom, she didn't answer so I assumed she was outside talking to our neighbor. I looked outside my window quickly; there was no moving truck, though I could have sworn I heard a car running outside. Seeing as the truck wasn't there and my mom was running around the house like a beheaded chicken; I could guess that I wasn't asleep for so long. I looked around my room and I stopped at the box I kicked. I walked past it and picked up all its contents and placed it back in the box. The last thing I placed in it was a recent picture of me and my friends. "You guys said you would call me before I left…" I grumbled as my hands were shaking with a feeling of anger, sadness, and disappointment. I took the lid off the floor and placed it back on the box. I thought I heard my mom sighing behind me but when I turned around nothing was there but my cat that finally stopped meowing. Then again behind me a heard a shuffle and a plopping sound, like someone taking a lid of a box and dropping it on the ground. I turned again and looked at a pile of boxes. A box, farther from the box I had just fixed, was now open and a warm shimmering light came out of the opening. My cat nudged at my feet asking to be picked up. I pulled him up to my shoulder and walked to the open box. I took a look inside and all the sudden it felt as if someone was lifting me up. I got higher and higher and the box was getting bigger and bigger. Then when it seemed like the box was twenty times bigger than I was I looked down, inside the box was a forest! Then the feeling of support stopped and I fell into the box.

I held my cat close to my chest as we fell to what seemed to be my death. I sealed my eyes tight and braced for impact as I got closer to the ground. I landed on my behind with a big thud but it didn't hurt at all. It felt like I had landed into a cushioned seat even though I was plainly on solid earth. I let my cat go and got up. I patted away the dirt on my PJ pants and took a look around. It was amazing! The forest was full of colored leaves, reds, oranges, yellows, purples; oddly there was absolutely no green. Though in a forest that seemed to be full of maples I saw a single evergreen. It was a deep and intense green, so green that it made up for the fall colored forest. It was a sad looking evergreen, I realized, maybe it just wanted to be like the other trees but it couldn't change. I gave it a look of pity and turned to a path. "That must be the way out of here." I said to myself.

"You don't think?" said a deep voice beside me. I looked to the direction of the voice with hesitation, but when I saw whose voice it was I almost shrieked. Beside me was a boy, he looked about my age but was a lot taller. He also had cat ears and a cat tale. His green eyes pierced me like a knife "What?" he seemed confused and unaware of what he looked like. I yelped

"G-Grim! You talked! And- and you're!" I stepped back and he took a step forward

"Yeah! I always talk, you just never listen!" he protested.

"Grim look at yourself; you're a human! Well…sort of." I explained to my cat awkwardly "You're speaking English! Not meow this meow that!" The boy looked down at himself, he turned around, felt his head, he did everything he could to try and get an accurate vision of himself. I giggled as he took a second to chase his tail but quickly stopped and blushed with embarrassment.

"Well it's not bad, might take some getting used to. Anyway we should go and find out where we are." I nodded and walked down the path. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the forest, and even though there was a breeze everything felt nice and cozy; it kinda felt like home.

Once Grim and I were out of the forest we showed up at a barn and a large field. The barn looked old and worn but the field with bright purple flowers made the barn look more beautiful then decrepit. Near a wooden fence a group of girls where huddled to gather, murmurs and giggles escaping there huddle. Grim pointed to the group "Let's go ask them about this place." I gave him the OK and we walked up to the group together. I tapped one girl on the back and they all turned around, I was surprised to see that it was my friends. They all smiled at me silently, I guess they were waiting for me to say something.

"Uh, hi guys. Were-"I started

"Hey! We were waiting for you! Isn't this just amazing?" One girl interrupted me.

"Yeah, it's always so nice and warm here, the best part is that it can always stay like this." Another said.

"What took you so long to get here?" The third girl asked.

"Well, um, were is 'here'?" I asked after the group finally stopped chattering. The fourth girl who had not talked when I showed up opened her mouth. "Don't you know? This is what it would be like if you didn't have to move." She smiled brightly, her voice sweeter than honey stung my ears like a bee. Grim gave a sympathetic look to me as my gazed fluttered to the ground. "But… I have to move, my mom and my dad told me so." I muttered sadly to my friends. Three of them gave me an odd look and continued to chatter amongst themselves. The same girl spoke again "There is a way for you to stay you know…" She said lightly. I looked up with disbelief, I'm just a kid how can I stop my parents from moving? I thought to myself, and as if she read my mind the girl answered my question. "If you defeat the ruler of the castle to the west then things will stay like this… forever." The last word sent a shiver down my spine. I fisted my hands with determination; if I got rid of the ruler then I can stay here forever with my friends? I gulped and nodded to the girl; she turned to her friends as if I wasn't even there and joined their chatter. I turned to the west and walked briskly, Grim a bit confused by what had happened followed seconds after. When we were out of ear shot of the group Grim asked me if I knew those girls. I gave a nod "Though for some reason I can't seem to remember their names."

We walked though the field, which turned into another forest, and then into a town. It was a very fast trip even if it seemed like the distance was much greater, it was almost like we were in a car but from the looks of the town we were in; I would think they had just invented a horse and wagon. Grim and I walked around the town, it was small and empty. Houses made of lumber and stone and rode of gravel and dirt were everywhere, but not once person or animal even seemed to have disappeared. We made our way to the end of the town and saw in the horizon a castle-like house. Grim glanced at me and gave a small thumbs-up. We made our way towards the castle just as the sun hit its peek. Once we had gotten to the door steps the look of the house seemed to be very familiar. It was when I automatically grabbed the door knob I knew that the castle-house was exactly like my house. Not the new house, my house, the one that was dearest to me in every way possible. In my joy I remembered that this was where the 'ruler' was. The person inside my house is the person ruining my life.

I knew exactly who it was.

I turned the knob and the door flew open, wearily Grim and I walked in. As we sneaked through the first floor of the house I noticed more and more articles from my house appear on the walls or in the floor. Even furniture that had been moved out of my house for the move, everything was how it was supposed to be; only a dark cloud seemed to cover everything. The most bright and vibrate walls in my house were grey and dreary here. I saw Grim sniffing the air trying to find something as he shivered. The area seemed to be cold and dead instead of the warm cozy feeling we got out side. My teeth clatters and my muscles tensed as we made a complete run of the first floor. I approached the entrance to the downstairs but when I went to grab the door handle it vaporized and the whole passage to the basement was gone. The only place to go was up to the bedrooms.

I lead the way up the stairs, Grim twitching to every sound. He had every reason to be scared; he must have known what we are going up against. As I walk through the hallway upstairs it seems like all the doors and furniture was turning to dust as we walked by them. The only door in site was the one at the end of the hallway. We walked and walked but it seemed like we would get no closer to the door. I tried to turn back but the floor behind us was gone. The only way to go now was forward. So that's what we did. After was seemed like an eternity of despair we had reached the door. My body was freezing and my toes were starting to go numb. I reach for the doorknob and touched it; it was like touching flaming ice. I quickly turned it so that I could get the pain away from hand, I flung the door forward letting go of the knob. My hand still hurt but it didn't matter now. I heard Grim hissing behind me, I caught his face in the corner of my eye before look into the room in front of us. He was as shocked as I was.

It was my mother's room, no gray, no coldness. It was the same as the original. It looked like it was empty too, maybe I was wrong about who ruler was. Grim walked in before me and took a look around, after giving the whole room a look he motioned with his hands indicating him wanting me to join him. I hesitated, all this just so that I don't have to move? Was it all really worth it? I asked myself. I had my friends here, but I could always make new ones and still stay in touch with the old. I had high school to go in the fall, but the high school where I was going to move to was better than the one here. After thinking about all the pro and cons of moving I decided that I didn't want anything to change so I put my left foot into the room; then my right foot. WHAM! I jumped and fell onto Grim; I was about a meter from the door, which had been slammed shut so hard that the door knob on the room side fell to the floor. Grim let out a little yelp and a hiss at the loud noise, he helped me regain my balance and hunched over, his head moving from side to side in sync with his tail and his ears twitched every once and a while. It was dead silent for a moment. My heart raced and my head pounded. Grims eyes moved toward the closet door and his ears perked forward. Slowly the door handle turned, my palms turned sweaty and my mouth dry. I cringed as the door opened, out from the closet came the most frightful thing in the world.

Her hair was light brown like mine but it was long and curly, a sweet smile was on the face that I could only imagine anger on. She walked in high heels, with every step a little clunk sound came from the plastic hitting the floor. I tensed as my mother walked towards me, Grim let out a small hiss. "What's the problem?" She asked kindly. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face; it was her fault she is the one making me move. She deserves this, this is the only way!

Is it really?

I shook my head and looked at my mom, "I don't want to move." I said angrily. That stopped her, but a smile was still plastered on her mouth. "Pardon?" she asked confusingly. "I said, I don't want to move." I repeated. This got her going "You don't want to move? How come? I picked out our new house just for you. You said you loved it." She said with a pit of an angry tone, but still a smile was there, her eyes were closed because of the big grin so I couldn't even look her in the eye. I was grateful actually; my mother has the most evil glare. I tightened my fists "I lied." I sneered, this was the only way.

"You lied? Why would you ever do that?" more anger.

"Because I could, that's why."

"You know how I feel about lying." Even more anger.

"Yep" I popped my 'p', this always got on her nerves.

"Well then, why do you want to stay here so much?" I saw her face twitch a bit.

"All my friends are here." I humored her; Grim glanced at me with fear. "Do you know what you're doing?" he whispered with concern. I simply nodded to him and motioned for him to stand near the lamb next to my mothers' bedside.

My mother let out a laugh, a loud heart-wrenching cackle, her kind smile had turned into a crooked grin and she opened to her eyes to reveal black holes. "Your friends…? HA! They couldn't care less about you! When we move you'll make new friends, better friends!" her voice was deeper now like a gong it vibrated though my mind. She was always like this, for some reason she hated my friends. It had something to do with one of their parents but I didn't really care. They weren't like their parents, they were my friends. I looked at Grim and moved my head a bit he understood and I turned back to my mom. "I won't, because we're not moving!" I yelled. At the instant Mom was running towards me with pure anger and Grim knocked down the Lamp, shattering its beautiful glass patterns into bit. My Mom stopped and gripped her head as she let out a demonic wail. Her skin went from a peach to a sicklier grey colour as her calves parted letting her slid down and sit on the floor. I walked around her to the table beside her window, I knocked it down, every flower pot and book on it hit the floor with a loud thud. My mother shriek ever louder as Grim started kipping up pillows and sheets from her bed. He scratched the wooden posts as I tore through her closet. Once every article of furniture or clothes was destroyed I moved to the walls. I knew my mom wouldn't dare to put wallpaper in her room but something was telling me to and rip the walls. I reached out to the paint and grabbed it; it wrinkled up like it was fabric. I tore it off the wall reveling something very odd. It was the wall from my room in the new house. I recognized it from the picture my mom showed me. I couldn't stop to investigate it so I continued to rip everything, the walls, the floors, the doors. All of it just came off like a blanket.

By now my mother's voice had disappeared, all was quiet. I sighed and sat down on the bed bought for my new room. Grim sat beside me; he was silent, the only sound coming out of him was his breathing. I gazed around the room, it was actually nicer then I thought it would; bigger as well. My head turned to the door when I heard a faint knocking. I got up; Grim followed, and opened the door to the rest of the new house. We walked around the place, it felt warm again. Once we got to the front door we thought we should go tell the girls about our victory, so we left the house. The outside had changed completely; the once bright sky had changed to a sad grey. All the color had been sucked right out of the earth. The town dispread, it was just the house and a few miles away the barn and the forest. Grim and I walked slowly to the barn. With the bright flower the barn looked fine but now that everything was grey the barn just looked like a mess. We saw the girls around the same wooden fence. I walked up to them and tried to get their attention.

"Uh hello, I defeated the ruler guys. Why isn't everything like before?" I asked but the seemed to act like I wasn't even there. "Excuse me, are you listening?" One of the girls turned around and gave me the most disgusted look I have ever seen on her face. "Oh. It's you, we though you moved." She said in a very snobby way. The rest of the group turned to face me as well with the same face.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to be gone forever."

"Why are you even talking to us?"

"Yeah who said that you could be our friend again?"

"Whatever, just go back to your new town, you don't belong here anymore."

I ran to the forest tears streaming down my face; Grim running behind me. That's why they didn't call this morning, they don't care about me! I sat myself down on the path were I landed. "Mom was right!" I cried to Grim. He sat down beside me and rubbed my back sympathetically. He tried to say something but I could hear no words come out of his mouth. He looked different, more hairy and small. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was a cat again. I pat his soft head and he purred lovingly. His ears twitched when a soft plop sounded beside me.

When I looked I saw a box with a scruff mark on its side. It was the box I had kicked in my old room. I got on to my knees and crawled towards it. It still had its lid on and unlike everything else here was coloured. I took my cat into my arms and sat by the box thinking. I decided to open the box; I lifted its lid up carefully and looked in. "Meow!" My eyes opened quickly, I was breathing heavily and my head was pounding. I looked around. I was in my van, boxes were on the seats beside me and the cat in his carrier was there as well; he was purring and reaching out of the meshed door of his cage, lightly padding my arm. I unfasten my seat belt and looked outside the car window. My heart almost stopped. It was the new house; I had been asleep through the whole move. I wiped a tear from my eye and smiled.


End file.
